DATA MANAGEMENT AND STATISTICAL CORE - CORE C: PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Data Management and Statistics Core (Core C) of the Johns Hopkins Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (JHADRC) has four overarching goals: (1) to provide database design, data management and data distribution for investigators associated with the ADRC, (2) to provide statistical expertise to investigators associated with the ADRC, including consultation to the Developmental Projects funded by the JHADRC and to projects of the trainees supported by the Research Education Component (REC), (3) to develop of novel analytic methods for the study of ADRD, and (4) to mentor young investigators in the field. Through the provision of efficient database design and data management, Core C assures the accuracy, accessibility, and integration of data from the JHADRC, and provides data sets to the National Alzheimer's Coordinating Center (NACC) and to investigators associated with the ADRC, both within the institution and at other ADC sites. Through the provision of high level statistical consultation to investigators associated with the Center, a range of projects related to the JHADRC will be supported. Through the development of novel methods for the study of ADRD, additional insights will be gained. Through mentoring young investigators, the next generation will be trained in longitudinal methods related to cognitive decline and dementia.